Good Kisser
by arabelladuchannesfitzgerald
Summary: As Mexico gazes at the Spanish beauty who is Arabella Duchannes-Fitzgerald, he wants her to be his. The stars illuminate the sky, but will she really give him what he desires? MexicoxOC oneshot OOC Mexico


div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"  
>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"<br>div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
>h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"span style="font-size: 12px;" México looked at you, an endearing expression gracing his face. You clung to him while the two of you walked down the street; it was a quiet night and you were tired. He wondered to himself, 'What would it be like to kiss such a beautiful flower such as _?'span/h2  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
>div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" br / He sighed, gazing up at the night sky. 'Would it be as perfect as this dark sky filled with brilliantly luminous stars?'br / br / His eyes returned to you and he couldn't help but admire your features. 'What luxurious hair that is like fine silk. Eyes that shine brighter than any ball of fire painting the night sky. Then there are those lips. They seem soft, delicate even. To kiss them…To kiss them would be my dream because…La amo. La amo mucho.'br / br / You stopped in front of your house then waved your hand in front of México's face, "Are you alright?"br / br / He shook his head, trying to dissipate his thoughts. He let out a soft sigh, running his hands along your face; his eyes locked on yours. You blushed slightly, not knowing exactly what his actions meant. He proceeded to look away, "Ah, yes, I'm fine."br / br / You hugged him, "Well, thank you for taking me out. I had a good time."br / br / As you embraced him, his heart sped up; his face now a shade of red. He rubbed the back of his head, "No, don't thank me señorita! Really. I should thank you for going out with me. I was afraid it would be another lonely Saturday night."br / br / You nodded and then pointed to your house. "I'd better go inside now. I really need to get ready for bed."br / br / He waved good bye to you and started his walk home. br /-br / You rubbed your eyes as you heard a lovely melody being played; there was a romantic tone to / br / It was midnight. You sighed, sitting up in bed. 'Where is that coming from?' br / br / You slipped out of your bed, walking towards the enchanting sound. As you stepped out your front door you found the cause of it. It was México. He was sitting outside your house with a guitar; strumming it gently to create the beautiful tune he / br / He looked up, jumping a bit at the sight of you. He stopped playing and when you were about to ask what he was doing, started again. br / br / He took a deep breath before he started to sing. "Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez. Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después. Quiero tenerte muy cerca mirarme en tus ojos verte junto a mi. Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos muy lejos de ti… »br / br / You felt a tear make its way down your face; the emotions in his song reaching you. You watched him as he set down his guitar. Looking at you seriously. He walked towards you, "So, _..."br / br / He took hold of your face, wiping away your tears. Then caressing it gently, he continued. "Kiss me?"br / br / You nodded and proceeded to close your eyes. He did the same, leaning in and meeting his lips with yours. It was soft and sweet; he explored your lips with great care, gently gracing yours with his own. br / br / He pulled back, looking at your blushing face with his own. Slipping some of your hair behind your ear,he quietly whispered. "That was perfect. Just like you."/span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
